


Check Yes or No

by ralsbecket



Series: WinterIron Stockings [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bagels, Childhood Friends, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-it Notes, Song: Check Yes or No (George Strait)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Bucky watched Tony’s face intently, seeing the happiness spread across his face as he opened and read the years-old notes. The way Tony’s eyes lit up made Bucky sure – soincrediblysure that he wanted to see and have that for the rest of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stockings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149548
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> “Last night I took her out in a white limousine  
> Twenty years together, she still gets to me  
> Can't believe it's been that long ago  
> When we got started with just a little note”  
> \- George Strait, _Check Yes or No_
> 
> A/N: For Sagana!! Inspired by the fluffy long-prompt. Hope you enjoy it!

Moving was easy for him. It helped that he didn’t get attached very often. Bucky grew up a military brat, so he got pretty good at packing and unpacking and repacking things when his dad was being transferred around. Tony, on the other hand, had always been sentimental. He’s got so many random things from his childhood thrown in boxes that it was crazy to think about. Bucky always teased him for being a hoarder but couldn’t exactly say he _wasn’t_ impressed at the organized chaos he always found himself in.

And it was the precise thing Bucky saw when he’d come home that day. He let himself into Tony’s apartment, balancing a drink carrier of coffees in one hand and a bag of chocolate chip bagels in the other. “Babe!” he called out. “I’m back!” He used one foot to shut the door before meandering between the multiple cardboard boxes that littered the living space.

Placing the food on the kitchen counter, Bucky was surprised to be greeted with silence. “Tony?” he tried again. There was still no response from his boyfriend, so Bucky started heading towards his bedroom. He poked his head in, searching. “Babe?”

A faint “In here!” came from the opened closet door. Bucky followed it, finding Tony sitting on the floor with half-full boxes surrounding him. “Look what I found,” Tony started, not looking up from the shoebox and its contents in his hands.

“I thought you were packing, not reminiscing,” Bucky teased, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you didn’t want to move in with me after all.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tony snorted, smacking Bucky’s shoulder as he moved to sit beside him in the cramped space. “I found a box with all of the notes we wrote when we were younger.”

Bucky’s brows shot up on his forehead, a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth. “You… wait, you kept all that stuff?”

“We had a lot of fun conversations, Buck, of course I wanted to keep it.” Tony shot him a look, a grin appearing instantly on his face.

His heart swelled, his chest feeling warm. Bucky couldn’t help the awe in his voice at that. They had been childhood friends. Tony was the first person that befriended Bucky back in the first grade, when Bucky was the shyest kid to ever shy. He’d written a note on lined paper and slid it onto Tony’s desk one day: _Do you want to be my friend? Check Yes or No_.

On top of that, they were known for passing notes in the middle of class, filled with random conversations and cheeky comments and little doodles. They were inseparable up until Bucky went away for high school in another country. The two of them had lost touch until college, when Tony was rushing out of his dorms one day and swiftly smacked Bucky in the face with the door. Much like riding a bike, their bond was hard to forget; it was easy to fall back into each other again.

Two months after reconnecting, Bucky had slipped a sticky note into one of Tony’s notebooks: _Be my boyfriend? Check Yes or No_. And as if no time had passed between them, Bucky started leaving notes for Tony again. Cute messages on the paper bags of food he’d get for Tony whenever we was working on assignments. Sticky notes left in his textbooks, on his whiteboards, on his bathroom mirror.

Bucky watched Tony’s face intently, seeing the happiness spread across his face as he opened and read the years-old notes. The way Tony’s eyes lit up made Bucky sure – so _incredibly_ sure that he wanted to see and have that for the rest of his life.

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” he said suddenly, pushing off from the ground and heading back to the kitchen. Bucky felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he scrounged around for a pen, writing a note on the bagel bag before picking it up and bringing it back with him.

When he returned to Tony, Bucky handed it over with a nervous smile. Tony let out a childish “yay!” and swiped it from his hold. A bagel was in Tony’s mouth before his eyes even landed on the chicken scratch scrawled across the paper. Bucky kneeled down beside Tony, his face going warm.

_Will you marry me? Check Yes or No._

Tony’s head turned to look at him, and Bucky had to hold back a laugh when Tony’s jaw dropped, the bagel falling straight into his lap. “You – ?”

“Look, okay, proposing in a closet, surrounded by moving boxes, wasn’t something I exactly pictured, but I…” Bucky shoved his hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small box. He’d barely taken his hand back out before Tony leaned forward and threw both of his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, placing a kiss straight onto his mouth. “Tony –”

“Yes,” Tony muttered against his lips. “Fuck yes. Yes, what the fuck, you even have to ask?”

Bucky chuckled, kissing Tony once more before pointing out, “I haven’t yet, really.”

“Fuck it. _Yes_ , I’ll marry you,” Tony said happily, tightening his hold on Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
